


What You Want Or What You Need

by Platina_Wolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith is a great comforter, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), idk what to tag, klance, lance is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platina_Wolf/pseuds/Platina_Wolf
Summary: After Allura rejects Lance, he goes to the beach to see the sunset alone with his heart broken, but an unexpected person appears and is more than ready to comfort him.Or the time Lance realized that Allura might not be the right person for him.





	What You Want Or What You Need

Lance sat alone in the sand, feet bare and just a couple of steps away from the sea that he missed so much, but… why wasn’t he enjoying it as much as he expected? 

He grabbed the sand with his hand, letting it slip slowly through his fingers and then repeating the action so many times that his hand got all dirty with sand. 

The sunset back home has always been his favorite and yet… he can’t enjoy as much as he wanted. The words that Allura said earlier really affected his emotional state.

The princess had always been the girl of his dreams; beautiful, smart, courageous and someone that made him want to be a better person, but now… he’s not sure about anything anymore. Just a couple of hours earlier, when he finally found the courage to ask her on a date to see the sunset on the beach, she said no, not like that of course. Allura didn’t said anything out loud, but there was no need, everyone knew that there was something between she and Lotor, something… “romantic” and when Lotor went mad and presumably “died”, she wasn’t just ready yet to enter to another relationship. Lotor really hurt her feelings in less than a day. 

The words that she said to him still repeat on his head over and over again:  _ “That sounds really lovely, Lance, but… I don’t think I’m the right person for this right now, with everything that happened with the castle, Shiro and… Lotor… I’m just not totally in my mind right now and I don’t want to end up hurting you since a relationship is not the best for me this moment.”  _

Lance remembered how a tear was just about to come out of his eyes and how he just nodded and answered:  _ “Yeah, yeah… I understand, n-no pressure at all, just take all the time you need.”  _

And then, to make thing even better, she faced the ground sadly:  _ “I’m sorry, Lance.”  _ And then… she left. 

Lance once again grabbed sand, just that this time he threw the remaining of it with anger and frustration. 

“Why am I so stupid?!” He hit the ground with his fist and hugged his knees, hiding his face from everything.

Everything sucked right now, nothing came out the way he wanted. Maybe… just maybe… Allura isn’t the right person for him? But if it isn’t her… then who is?

“Lance?” A voice called for him, a familiar voice. 

He raised his head and saw Keith walking towards him alongside his big blue space wolf. 

“H-Hey,” Lance tried to sound normal but his broken voice almost betrayed him, “W-what brings you here?” 

Keith didn’t seemed to notice his voice, he just gave a pat on the head to his dog and smiled kindly, “I’m just walking around with Yorak. It relaxes me.” 

“Yorak?” He huffed, “When did you named him?” 

“Uh… Since even before I came back. I think I didn’t told any of you about it.” 

“Nope, you missed that detail and… well, everything else that happened in that two year long mom/son trip.” 

Keith kept ruffling his pet head with a playful smile on all his face. Lance just then noticed how much Keith had actually changed in that two years. He seemed taller, his hair grew longer, his facial features were also more mature and he also got more muscular that his clothes were tighter. But, aside of the physical change, Keith had also grown as a person; he is way more mature, a better leader, more calm and less rash, jeez… he is even less hot headed, though, his emo persona was still a bit there too. 

Keith sighed and sat down beside Lance, “I guess I did. Sorry about that, with all that has happened, we’ve only had this few days off.” 

The wo—Yorak barked and pushed Keith with his head playfully. 

Lance smiled and rubbed his hand on the wolf’s dark fur, “Looks like someone doesn’t want to sit down.” 

“Tell me about it,” Keith grabbed his knife from his belt and threw it away, Yorak running to get it, “That’s the only thing he actually goes after.” 

“And isn’t that dangerous?”

“Nah, he’s very smart, or at least enough to recognize it as a weapon and being careful with it.” 

Lance shook his head, “Like father, like son.” 

Keith actually laughed under his breath with the comment before the silence took over the place. 

It had been a long time since the two of them had been totally alone and having a bit of a relaxing time out of war. Lance missed this, he missed this bonding time with Keith ever since he left. 

“Why are you sad, Lance?” Keith suddenly asked. 

Lance turned his head to see him, but Keith wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the sea with his long black hair waving softly with the sea breeze. 

He turned around to face the ground and sighed, no point on hiding his feelings anymore.

“I-I asked Allura on a date to see the sunset and she… rejected me.”

“Is that it?” Keith asked concerned, this time facing him, “Or is there something more you’re keeping to yourself?” 

“Huh?” 

Yorak came back with the knife and Keith threw it away once again, “I’ve been observing you, Lance. You seem a bit down lately.” 

“Oh!” Lance laughed nervously, “It’s nothing, really, I’m fine.” 

“Lance...” Keith said in a sad voice, “I won’t say anything to anybody if you don’t want me to, but you are really worrying me.”

“Did Shiro or Allura send you or something?” He asked coldly, “I bet they did because I haven’t been focused lately or working as—“

“Nobody send me,” Keith interrupted him, “Shiro has been resting and working alongside Coran on his new arm and I haven’t seen Allura since two days ago.” 

Lance took a deep breath, “Sorry, it’s just that… I haven’t been feeling on my one hundred percent lately. First with Allura’s rejection and then with the whole Shiro thing,” He punched the ground once again, “I mean, how couldn’t I see it earlier?! Shiro was actually calling for me and as always I was the idiot who couldn’t put the pieces together! Lance, the useless red paladin of Voltron and seventh wheel of the team!” 

“Lance—“

“I’m just so useless! I can’t even unlock my lion special power or master the sword of the bayard upgrade!” 

“Lance—“

He once again punched the ground, “Am I really this pathetic?! I can’t even get a date with Allura because she obviously sees me as the loser of the team and a goofball beside the fuc—quiznacking Lotor! I don’t even see what the hell am doing on this—“

“LANCE!” Keith grabbed his fist just before it made contact with the ground once again, “Could you just shut up and listen to me!” 

Lance didn’t realized he was breathing harshly until he saw Keith’s worried eyes. He relaxed a bit and released the strength on his fist. 

“I’m so—“

“Are you even listening to yourself?!” Keith questioned him, “You are saying the biggest bullshit I have ever heard! How could you says such stupid things about yourself?!” 

“Wha—“

“Just…” Keith sighed, “How can I put this into words…” 

Yorak came back with the knife but seeing his owner so angry made him back off and place the knife on Lance lap instead. 

Lance blinked a couple of times and threw away the knife before touching Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you…”

Keith grabbed his hand in mid air and looked at him in the eyes, “Don’t ever say things like that again, Lance. You are the soul of this team, the true heart that keeps all of us together.” 

“Huh…” 

“I still remember how you made me laugh when I was on my worst moment or how you comfort me when I did the most stupid things and was about to break down. All of that times, you were there.” 

Lance felt the tears forming on his eyes, “Keith…” 

“You are the coolest person I know, Lance and if Allura is too blind to see how much of and amazing friend or boyfriend you are or could be, then let her be, but don’t you dare to bring yourself down and call yourself a seventh wheel or useless.” 

Keith got closer to him and surrounded him with his arms around his neck, “You are the right arm of Voltron, the universe needs you, the team needs you…  _ I _ need you.” 

The tears came out of his eyes as he hugged Keith back, “I—“

Keith placed his head on his shoulder, “I’ll always be here for you, Lance, everyone is here for you.” 

Tears came out of his eyes as he hugged Keith tighter. This was the kind of comfort he much needed all this time and no one was able to provide. 

“Will you let us be there for you?” Keith asked and then whispered to his ear, “Will you… let  _ me _ be there for you?” 

Lance nodded and between tears he answered, “Yes, I-I will.” 

Before they could separate, Yorak teleported on top of Lance back and made him fall on top on Keith. 

“Yorak!” Keith groaned under him, “Move!” 

The wolf barked and teleported away. 

Lance got up from Keith’s chest and laughed while cleaning the tears on his cheeks, “Is he always like this?” 

“He only teleports in top of you when he likes you.” 

He laughed once again and then made eye contact with Keith. Lance observed his eyes carefully, a smile forming on his lips by remembering how much he missed that couple of indigo eyes. 

Keith then broke the eye contact and cleared his throat, “Could you eh… get off me now?” He asked awkwardly trying to hide his blushing face. 

Lance blushed too and got up with a jump, “S-sorry!” He cleaned the sand off his clothes. 

Keith actually grinned and sat on the sand, “This wolf is gonna end up killing me one of this days.” 

Lance sat down beside him once again, “You two make a good team. The lone wolf and the wolf.” 

“I’m not a lone wolf,” He groaned, “I know I’m a bit rash and my patience is the size of a peanut, but… I don’t like being alone anymore.” 

“You have really grown up a lot,” Lance observed him from head to toe only to receive a confused glance from Keith, “I-I mean emotionally!” He blushed a bit. 

Yorak finally came back with the knife, but this time he placed it on Keith’s lap and then walked beside Lance, sitting down and placing his head on his lap. 

Keith smiled at that, “You have grown up too. You haven’t called me mullet since I came back.” 

“I knew I was forgetting something!” He yelled, “Sorry, mullet.” 

“You’re a dork.” 

They both laughed and stayed in silence once again, watching how the sun went down and how the waves moved swiftly with the orange reflection of the afternoon sky on them. 

Lance then looked at Keith once again, “Thanks.” 

“For what?” The other male looked at him with confusion written all over his face. 

Lance scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Telling me all that stuff.” 

“You mean telling you the truth?” 

He blushed once again, “Yeah, yeah, ok, I’ll give you the reason, I am awesome.” 

Keith shook his head and rolled his eyes with a grin, “Yeah, you are.” 

The sun was going down slowly, they were actually on the perfect spot to appreciate the view of such beauty. Keith seemed a bit hypnotized by it while Lance just observed his profile, admiring how the previously hot headed Keith was now so peaceful and calm. 

“You never told us how you got that scar,” He pointed out after observing him.

Keith’s eyes opened in surprise, “Oh…” he faced the ground and lowered his voice, “It’s not a very interesting story.” 

Lance was now growing curious by the marking on his friend cheek, “It must be interesting in some way. it’s not like you get a scar like that every other day.”

“You do when you’re in the middle of a war.” 

“Touché,” Lance conceded, “But come on, just spill the beans. I told you about my issues, don’t ruin our bonding moment!” 

Keith sighed tiredly, “I... got it when I fought against clone Shiro,” He swallowed nervously, “He… burned my face with his arm.”

Lance eyes opened in shock, “Oh! So… that’s why…” 

“I cut his arm.” 

“And… are you ok, like… emotionally?”

Keith didn’t said anything, he just nodded slowly, “That wasn’t Shiro after all.” 

Lance couldn’t even imagine what Keith must have been through that fight. Fighting against his brother and then having to cut his arm so it could stop hurting him couldn’t be trauma free. 

“You are really brave,” He decided to simply point out. 

“I just did what I had to,” Keith sounded a bit uncomfortable with the whole subject, so Lance decided to not make any more questions for now. 

The silence came back and before Lance could say anything else, he saw how the sun was almost gone and stood up from a jump, waking up the sleeping wolf on his lap. 

“Shit! I promised mom I would help her with dinner!” 

Keith stood up too and cleaned the sand off his pants, “Kinda late for that, don’t you think?”

He sighed disappointed on himself, “Yeah... I’ll just tell her that I was talking with you and lost track of time.” 

Keith crossed his arms and then asked in a malnourished yet fun voice, “Want me to go with you so she believes your story?” 

“You. Are. An. Angel!” Lance laughed and started walking towards the direction of his house.

“Let’s go, Yorak!” Keith called for his wolf as this one teleported beside him. 

Both walked at a calm pace next to the seashore, enjoying the comfortable environment between them and having Lance comment some random stuff about Cuba and his childhood in this same beach. 

“We played so much in this place! I remember how my sister hated when her hair got all dirty with sand, so my siblings and I threw a whole bucket on her head. She didn’t talk to us for an entire week.” 

Keith seemed to find all that stories amusing and commented on them occasionally. 

“Ok, but enough about me. What about you? Any funny childhood anecdotes?” Lance asked curiously, Keith’s past was still a bit of a mystery to him.

“Not… really? I was just a problem child that always got into fights with everybody.”

Lance nodded slowly with a bit of disappointment since he already knew that, but then he came with the realization, “Oh, I know! Tell me about the trip with your mom.”

“That’s a very long story.” 

“My house is far from here and we are walking slow so…” 

Keith looked at the ground thinking and then nodded, “Alright, I guess we have time.” 

“The adventures of Keith and his Galra mom.” 

Keith ignored him and started relating, “It all started when I was on this mission for the Blades…”

Lance listen to Keith carefully, making questions every now and then about everything. 

Both kept walking slowly towards his house. Both enjoying the moment.

  
  


~•~

  
  


“So… let me get this straight,” Lance started, “For you guys it was two years while for us it was just a couple of days?”

“Pretty much.” 

“Wow…” 

They finally arrived to Lance home. It was just an average old beach house that brought him so many good memories, after all, this was his first and probably for a while, place to call home. 

“Home sweet home,” He pointed out. 

Keith observed the building, “You have a nice house.” 

“Nah, it’s not the big deal.” 

Keith smiled at the house, almost as it just by seeing it, he could feel what Lance felt when he saw it. He wasn’t going to deny that the house gave a very familiar essence.

“I’ll go visit my old house with my mom tomorrow,” Keith added, “Or what’s left of it.” 

Lance looked at him sadly, his house had burned down when he was just a small kid and to make things even better… his dad died on that fire. 

“Will you visit your dad grave too?” 

Keith nodded slowly, “Yeah…”

Lance didn’t said anything, for once, he couldn’t find the right words. 

“Could you come with me?” Keith suddenly ask, “I could really use some cheerful company.”

Lance smiled softly, “So you do admit I’m funny?” 

“Just a bit.” 

Lance giggled under his breath and placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder,  “Sure, I’ll go with you.”

Keith turned around to see his eyes, “Thanks.” 

Before Lance could say anything else, the backdoor of his house that lead to the kitchen opened and his older sister came out of it. 

“There you are!” She yelled angrily, “Mamá has been asking for you all afternoon!” 

“Tell mom I’ll be inside in a second!” He shouted back.

His sister rolled her eyes, “Just hurry up!” 

He rolled his eyes too, “And that’s Veronica.” 

Keith chuckled, “You two are very alike.” 

“No, we aren’t!” He sighed tiredly, “You staying for dinner?”

“Uh… I don’t know if that’s right…”

Lance patted his back, “No worries mullet. Mom loves when we have guests for dinner. Besides, she’s been bothering me with inviting my  _ space buddies  _ to dinner.” 

Keith laughed this time, “Space buddies?”

“You coming to dinner or not?” Lance asked irritated.

Keith looked at Yorak and then nodded, “Sure, I’ll just play a bit more with Yorak and then I’ll go.” 

“Deal,” Lance walked towards his house.

When he opened the door, his mom was already waiting with her arms folded on her chest. 

“I’ll just forgive you this time since you were with your date.”

“Mamá! Keith wasn’t my date!” 

His mom shoot him a confused look, “But you said you had a date this afternoon and that you would bring it to dinner.” 

“Allura rejected me,” He sighed and sat down on the kitchen bar, “Keith just happened to be at the right place in the right time.” 

“In the right time for a date…” Veronica teased him.

“Shut up…” He groaned, “He’s just a friend.” 

His mom gave him a hug from the back, “I’m sorry about what happened with the princess, mi cielo. I’m sure she had her reasons.” 

“It’s okay, ma. I’m starting to think that maybe Allura… isn’t the right person for me.” 

Lance mom saw how Keith was playing with a Yorak through the kitchen window and smiled kindly. 

“You know, Lance…” She turned her son’s face with her hand while caressing his cheek, “Sometimes what we want… isn’t necessarily what we need.” 

Lance saw Keith through the window too. 

“You know mom,” He smiled, “I think you might be right.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And three years later they’re getting married!  
> Ok no.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, personally, I wish something like this could happen in season 7 (it won’t, but still) Lance deserves all the appreciation!
> 
> Also, as always, sorry for my English, not my first language (My first one is Spanish, therefore the Spanish dialogues)


End file.
